


A Warm Place

by Prumery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, dad reyes for all your dad reyes needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: He is sent on a mission to take down Shimada from the inside out. Any means possible, anyway possible.He didn’t expect to be accepted so quickly by a certain Shimada, and even less to be outed out as a spy and taken hostage.Even so, he can still get out of this one...He hopes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this down ok i just really love the Shimada's loving on Jesse, he deserves two hot boys ok? ok

“Now, the mission is easy. Get in, find out the worst possible shit. Find a weak spot, take advantage of that, and so on and so forth.”

The buzz on McCree’s ear is heavy in the dark of his motel. It’s dark, with only the stray light of the moon reflecting off a small and drab bed. Aged 23, Jesse McCree sits in the silence of his room, smoking a cigarette and knowing that the mission he’s on is a death wish.

“So there’s no way I can get out either, hm?”

“None, unfortunately.”

McCree took a drag of his cigarette. He knows that the higher ups were mad at him, and no matter how hard Gabriel had tried, he couldn’t take him out of this mission. McCree was a thorn at their side, since he was only there because Gabriel took pity on him. McCree literally would kiss Gabriel’s feet for that, but the group itself didn’t like the idea of an ex Deadlock member as part of their party.

 

He knew that Gabriel was beating himself up over this. That he lost his most prized member, his right hand man, just because he was leader of Blackwatch.

McCree laughed to himself, imagining Gabriel at his desk, frowning angrily at his paperwork and glaring across the room at Jack, who smiled like he didn’t know anything.

And from what Gabriel tells him, it’s true.

Jack was in the dark, mostly pushed away to only be the pretty face of Overwatch. McCree could almost feel bad for the gringo, and when he said that Gabriel always giggled and gave him the wolfish grin McCree liked.

“Look… McCree…”

The man stopped looking at his gun, staring at the receiver of his communicator and hearing a loud and deep sigh. No matter how many times Gabriel made fun of him, smacked his head, told him off, he always knew deep down that he loved him. He was only a kid when Gabriel had almost adopted him, so he took him under his wing like a son.

There was a silence, then a clearing of someone’s throat. Gabriel sounded winded when he spoke.

“Take care alright? Don’t do anything stupid, and if…. If you do make it out alive, you know the signal, right?”

McCree stared at the old phone on the table. One that had no trackable number, no cellular area, nothing. Just a one way text and then it would break.

He swallowed thickly, staring at it, then hiding it in his breast pocket.

“Gabriel… Thanks for everything.”

“You’re welcome, cachorro.”

* * *

 

As he enters the large house, he stares up at the length of the mansion, and balks.

Years ago, he had heard there was a problem with the eldest Shimada. A problem with family relations, he’s not entirely sure. But he knows that after that, almost every member of the family was either put in jail, gone from the planet, or six feet under.

McCree was legitimately scared of the outcome. He was a tough man, don’t get him wrong. But something about a man who would rip the lineage of his entire work terrified him.

Striding into the inside of the compound, he noticed a man with dark raven hair staring at him. He tipped his hat at him, and continued walking.

Feeling the look on his back didn’t mean anything. He knew people stared at him from the second he got on this land. His get up must be very exaggerated then.

The large house loomed over him, and he felt a chill of being unwelcomed. There was something about this home that made him want to pack his bags and go back home. To go with Reyes, to just throw wadded up balls of paper into a trash can, and tell him how much of an asshole he is, but not meaning it.

Licking his lips, he enters a small room and sees a man with large muscles staring at him. He speaks Japanese, and McCree understands it, and responds back.

“I don’t speak Japanese, I’m sorry, but I understand.” He takes off his hat in greeting, and gets on his knees like the other man. The man shakes his head.

“Good. You will be enough.”

McCree smiles, and bows respectively. He knows the basics of courtesy, and if you tell him about anything else he’ll be confused. The man seems to appreciate the way he speaks, and continues talking.

“You are going to take night shift, making sure no one leaves or enters the grounds. Usually it’s pretty slow, but at times, assassins try to get it. From your records, you are a good shot, yes?”

The latino man takes out his gun, putting it on the table and shaking his head.

“That pretty thing has lines from every kill i’ve made.” 

The man is surprised to see half of the left side is covered in tallies. He looks at him incredulously, and McCree grins at him. He knows he looks young, and he is.

The man smiles, takes his gun and takes a couple of pictures of it. He puts his phone away, writes in a small folded paper and hands it to McCree.

“If anyone asks, you show them this.” 

The man shakes his head, standing up and opening the paper. There’s a key, a number, and some kanji he can’t read. Sliding the backpack on his back, he leaves to his room. His spurs are a little loud in the wood underneath his feet, but if he didn’t have them, he’d be as silent as a cat.

He knows he has to take them off for his night shift. But for now he enjoys the soft jingling of them.

The room is barely a room. It has a folded sheet, a bed in the middle of it and a small bathroom. The bathroom is what makes him happy.

There’s a sort of pool and soap littering the corners. He almost wishes to sink into it and make himself at home. 

A knock at the door stops him from taking off his pants. He had wanted to clean up, but he shrugs and goes to the door, opening it and seeing the raven haired man again.

He stares at him, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. They’re a lovely shade of honey, and McCree smiles softly.

“Is there something the matter?” He says in English, and the man twiddles his fingers. He’s cute, McCree thinks as he leans against the doorway, and slides off his hat, throwing it to the futon.

“I want… to meet you?” He says softly, his English choppy. He probably didn’t speak it formally until recently, and McCree understands. For a while, he only spoke Spanish and had to learn English again.

So, to save the man a little hassle, he speaks in what very little Japanese he can muster--

“I can understand Japanese, don’t worry.” He smiles at him, and grins at the visible relaxation from the man. He puts his hand to his chest, and smiles wide at him.   
“Thank you. I was worried you wouldn’t understand me. I have no one to practice my English with…” He looks down, and runs his fingers over the long yukata sleeves. He smiles at him, and then looks at his chest.

“I was… Going to ask if you wanted to come and partake in some tea, but… You are undressed.” He flushed red and McCree snorts, turning over to his discarded shirt and sliding it on. He walks outside and bows respectively.   
“It would be an honor. I just have to work at a later hour.”

The man shook his head in acknowledgement, putting his hands in the sleeves of the yukata, and walking calmly beside him. But, for some reason, he seemed to vibrate with energy.

They walked calmly, the man presenting himself as Genji. 

Hm. So he was one of the Shimada heirs.

“You must’ve heard of me.”    
“I have, yes.”

Genji smiled softly, crossing his arms and gently sighing beside him. He knew that McCree probably knew about the clan, about how powerful they were, about how great and amazing they were.

How strong they were. He probably didn’t know about how much pressure was put onto  both of the Shimada heirs, on how Hanzo had almost killed him.

McCree lights a cigarette, breathes out, and hums as he walks towards the large garden in between the Shimada castle. Large trees filled with plums and cherry blossoms made the court smell beautiful, and he smiled up at the large and pretty architecture.

“Beautiful home you got here.”

Genji stared at the ground, his face sullen. He didn’t say anything, just proceeded to walk with his new friend, humming gently, tracing his fingers over the soft wood of the small bridge. The sunlight was fading into a soft glow of reds and yellows, washing them in a warm sorbet mix.

“It is. Very beautiful.” He set himself beside the koi pond, dropping food into the water and smiling as the fish popped open their mouths, the little ‘o’s of them making McCree laugh.

“You seem to be a nice man. What brings you to a castle like this?” Genji’s voice is so soft, McCree strains to hear it. He bends beside Genji, his sight on the fish that scatter as he appears.

“Well, someone’s gotta protect a cutie like you, kitten.” He flicks the hard metal on the headband he wears, and smirks as Genji’s sharp cheekbones flush red.

McCree smiles at him. All night, Genji keeps him company. His voice is soft, and warm, and he seems timid. But he’s also very excitable. He reminds him of a nervous kitten; eager and ready to please, but still so hidden from what he wants. 

As McCree finishes his last smoke, he feels warmth hit his shoulder. The moon reflects on a bright metal substance, and he turns to see Genji asleep on his shoulder.

McCree’s chest aches and he realizes that he’s fallen for a stranger so fast. It’s barely been five hours.

But here Genji is. He could be out partying, he could be out fucking, and drinking, and hell, maybe even killing, but here he is. With a stranger with a big hat, and a bigger smile.

He cups the man’s chin, seeing his eyes flutter open, and he presses a small and gentle kiss on his lips. Genji’s eyes soften from drowsy to lustful, and McCree knows the man in his hands knew his way around the bedroom.

He pulls him close, kisses his jaw and neck, and smiles when Genji inhales sharply.   
“Look at you, kitten. Aren’t you receptive.”

The man laughs softly, his raven hair falling into his face as his headband is taken off. McCree hugs Genji, bringing him close to him. He’s warm, and soft, and compared to his 6’1 stature, a very comfortable place to cuddle.

There’s a sigh from him as he presses his face to his chest, closing his eyes and enjoying the heartbeat underneath his cheek.

“You don’t even know me, McCree.”

“Jesse.” He says softly, his fingers run through his hair, smiling and taking another kiss from him.   
“Let me get to know you, Kitten. I’ll love to see in that mind of yours.”

Genji smiles and closes his eyes, pressing his face against his hand.   
“I’d love to get to know you as well, Coyote-chi.”

Maybe this mission won’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo does not like McCree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to give this more story but writing isn't my strong point so have this mess

“Sir, you do know this man is a spy--”

“I am aware.” 

The voice echoed in the room, making the man stop, and look at the man in question. The ruler of the Shimada stared at the picture of the man’s six barrel, counting the notches on the gun, impressed by more means than he showed.

The servant stared at Hanzo Shimada, calm and collected on his seat. Long robes draped over his large frame. His long hair was tied up, a bang over his face. The 24 year old was in so much power, and in so much light that it made him seem so much older.

But the softness in his face showed a young man. A beautiful man with blood on his hands and smeared on his soul.

“Why are you letting him near your brother?”

It had been a month and a week since the man had come to his home. Genji had become acquainted with him, mostly in friendly chatter. They spent nights in the middle of the castle, near the Gazebo, drinking tea and laughing.

It filled the cold man’s heart with something akin to fire. He smiles to himself when he passes by them, knowing that the man’s eyes take him in. There’s fear, and curiosity, and he’s intrigued by Hanzo.

It makes him smirk.

“I don’t believe he is a bad man. He has not hurt my brother.”   
“He has only been here a month, sir.”

Hanzo stared at him, then raised his eyes and hummed as he drummed his fingers against the pine of his table, sitting back on his feet, and sipping his tea delicately.

“They talk a lot. Has he been in Genji’s room?”

“Genji has not been with anyone since…”

The man grew silent. He didn’t want to talk about the incident in the castle, when Hanzo almost murdered Genji. He didn’t want to mention when Genji gave in, covered in cuts and bruises, bending down in front of Hanzo and crying, telling him he wanted to stay.

He didn’t talk about the fact that after that Genji closed himself off and Hanzo killed every single one of the members of his clan after power was given to him.

Hanzo stared at his hands, remembering how long it took to get blood out of his fingers. To get the feeling of bile at the back of his throat to go away, how long he saw Genji flinch away from him when he reached towards him.

It took years for him to slightly fix what he destroyed. Killing the clan was a little bit of a help.

“Hm… How do you know?”

“He talks to the doctor. We monitor his sexual interactions just in case there is any pregnancy we need to take care of.” He says nonchalantly, as if he was talking about dinner. Hanzo felt an uneasy feeling in his belly, but he swallowed it down with hot tea.

“Ah… Yes… Have you done so before?”   
“Done what?”

“Dealt with a pregnancy?”

“Of course we have, your brother is a sl--”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Hanzo shot the man through the head. His gun clicked and he sighed out, putting out the weapon and a servant quickly grabbing it and cleaning it up. The body fell on ground, seeping blood into his favorite rug, making him grunt angrily.

“Disgusting.”   
He wipes his hands on his hakama, and stands up. Long robes make a soft hushing sound as he walks down the hall, closing his eyes and sighing.

“Please tell my brother not to speak to that man.” He says gently, walking down the stairs and putting away his phone. He opens the door to his room, staring at the woman in his bed as she sits up, smiling wide.

He sighs, takes off his clothes, and let’s her do what she wants. It doesn’t make him excited, and when he finishes, she moans about him being so good.

She’s lying, as he had never really wanted a woman in his bed. He glares at the ceiling, his eyes squinted and tears forming in them.

There was a jealousy burning in his belly as he thought of his brother, of how he was probably spending nights with the Cowboy. Of course, it’s not true, the man has not entered his bedroom. But even so, the idea that he has someone, and he doesn’t.

Someone who at least cares enough to talk to him like he matters.

Hanzo closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and tells himself he’s an idiot. He’s the Yakuza lord, of course he matters.

His sleep is restless anyway.

* * *

 

“Watashi wa--”

“Watashee wah--”

There’s a laugh. A soft and ringing laugh, and McCree grins at that. He takes Genji’s hand, kisses it, and laughs again.

“I fail at Japanese, sug. This is going to take a while.”

Genji rolls his eyes, leaning back against his chest and staring up at the orange blossoms. The smell was overpowering, and as Genji brushed his lips over his left hand, McCree loudly sneezed and wiped at his nose, groaning as Genji flew away from him, angrily speaking in Japanese.

“Disgusting!” He bounced up and wiped at his head, making McCree snort loudly, and sniffle.   
“Sorry, Got the sniffles, darlin’.”

McCree sat up, and leaned forward, putting his hands on his lap and seeing Genji stretch and pop in his back. He turned to McCree and stuck out his hand.

“Come. I want to walk to the koi pond.”

McCree shakes his head, walking beside him, and holding him close to his chest. He kissed his headband, and sighed as he looked up at the blue sky.

How funny. The sky here was so much more beautiful than the U.S.’s.

Or maybe it was because he had someone to see it with.

“My brother has… told me not to be with you anymore.”

“Ah. Is that true?”

“Mhm.”

There’s a silence, and Genji’s face falls. He puts his hand against McCree’s chest, and he turns to the man, looking him in the eyes.   
“You… I do care about you.”

“I know, darlin’.”

“It… it’s very little time to care about someone, but… There’s… Just something…” He looks down and rubs McCree’s knuckles, kissing the soft tan skin and pulling back, looking up at him.

“If he takes you. I will hurt him.”

He raised his brows, looking down at Genji and noticing a long scar running over his neck, and his fingers brushed over it, making Genji’s eyes close and shiver a little. 

“Do not worry about that. I know some things, I can take my own, kitten.” He cupped his face, running his fingers over his lips, and kissing them.

Genji’s smile was soft and warm, and they both walked to the pond, sticking their feet in the water and McCree wincing at the nibbles from the koi. He kicked every once in a while, laughing as Genji threatened to push him down for trying to hurt his children.

“They are not your children, you weirdo.”   
“I have raised them from tiny eggs, you leave them be.” He hissed and punched his shoulder playfully, and McCree smiled, leaning into kiss his forehead.

“Really? They look big and strong, you must be a lovely father.”

He laughs and looks down at the tiny things, staring at their beady eyes and opening mouths. He laughs at them, and goes to stand up, when he feels something press on his back.   
“So you are the cowboy?”

He slowly turns around, and looks down at a shorter man, and his eyes widen. Hanzo stands there with a sword in his hand, glaring holes into McCree’s being. If he wasn’t so scared, he’d hit on him with such a pretty face.

“Brother!” Genji goes to grab Hanzo’s sword to move it away from McCree, only to get a look that makes him balk. Hanzo pushes McCree to the side, glaring and hissing a “walk” and making him move.

McCree’s eyes are wide as he is pushed, his legs going one in front of the other, as he looks up to see a beautiful training ground stare back at him. The arches are tall, and the wood is pristine, but old. 

It’s a lovely place to die.

He’s pushed in between two lanterns over an archway, his eyes wide as he walks him to the middle of a room. He’s pushed onto his knees, and there’s a stand in front of him.

Hanzo pushes him down, his chin slamming against the wood and his teeth rattling.

“Now now, tiger--”   
“Quiet.”

Hanzo glares at the man, staring down at him with a cool stare, making McCree freeze. Genji is staring at McCree with wide eyes behind Hanzo, trying to say something, but finding it hard to start a sentence.

“You’re here to spy on us.”

Well shit.

McCree swallows, his eyes meeting Genji’s and seeing a pained look. He looks down and McCree almost wishes that he could strike him down right then, saddened by the look on his lovers face.

“I… Now, I can explain--”

“What is there to explain?” Hanzo hisses, his hands wrapping around the sword. He glares at him and McCree swallows a lump of fear.

“I… Didn’t think I’d end up meeting Genji here. And it was actually a suicide mission… My bosses didn’t expect me to come back alive.”

Hanzo’s nose scrunches up and he pulls his sword back, his stance stiffening.

“Dishonorable. Letting one of their best men go into their death without so much as backup.”

McCree is breathing heavily, scared out of his pants, and close to pissing himself. Genji’s eyes are wide, and he stares at Hanzo, his hands shaking and blinking.

“Hanzo…”

“You should be more than honored to die by my hand--” He smirked and lifted his sword, slamming it down and McCree felt his entire life pass before his eyes.

Leaving his family. Ruining their lives as he entered the gang. Coming home after years, and finding his father old, and his mother beautiful.  New child, a family without him.

He thinks of Gabriel, and how much he reminds him of his father. Of how he took him under his wing and he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

There was a loud clang and he thought he was dead. But as he felt nothing but cold air, he looked up to see Genji holding out a knife and keeping Hanzo’s katana at bay.

His eyes widened, staring at the man with raven hair, who’s hissing like a cat and aura flows around him. Pulling back, the man hisses back.

“Genji--”

“Brother, you promised me a long time ago after you tried to kill me that you would let me keep one slave.”

McCree audibly winced, and Hanzo glared at Genji, ignoring the sound. He pauses as he looks at Genji, and growls a--

“Yes. Of course.”   
“I want him. I want him as my personal servant.” He spits out the words like they’re poison, and he slides down, wrapping his arms around McCree’s neck and bringing him close. He stares at his brother, glaring.   
“You promised. He’s mine.”

Hanzo stares with anger in his face, but he bites his lip. There’s a look in his face that McCree doesn’t understand.

“Do you trust him not to kill you in your sleep?”

“Brother, I have closed my eyes for more than an hour in front of him and he hasn’t even tried to touch me.” He answers and McCree realizes why he’s holding him.

He’s crying.

McCree feels tears rolling down his cheeks, and he’s swallowing harshly, but he can’t breath. He’s shaking, his hands not able to take in breaths.

Genji cupped his face, gently tracing his fingers over McCree’s cheeks, humming and talking to him softly, trying to bring him back.

He’s done this before, but only once. McCree has these attacks at times. Not often, but they are often enough.

“McCree. Jesse. Jesse, come back, you’re okay…”

Hanzo stares at them, seeing the man shake in Genji’s arms. He feels a sort of twinge of something, and instead of acting upon it, he hisses and turns away.

“It is your funeral brother. If you want a pet, go ahead. But you cannot tame a wild animal.”

McCree stares at the man, wondering who hurt him so bad. He swallows thickly, licking his lips and looking up at Genji, who smiles.

“Don’t worry, my coyote. I’ll keep you safe.”

McCree closes his eyes, and passes out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little thing that Jesse hasn't addressed, and it comes up. Nothing bad, just... who would care?

“Slave?”

McCree speaks softly as he sits at the corner of Genji’s bed. Unlike everyone else here, and unlike McCree, he sleeps in a bed.

Since he now technically belonged to Genji, he was allowed to be in his room. Like a pet.

The thought of that made his skin burn and his entire belly want to puke up whatever he had that morning. The idea of owning a person made him feel disgusted by all means.   
“It’s… It’s just an apode. It is not something that I want from you, you know that.”

“But still, you called me your slave!”

Silence. Genji swallows thickly, and he looks down at the ground, crossing his arms and sitting down on his bed. McCree curls up in a small ball, his eyes blown from the darkness in the room. There’s a small light glowing at the end of the room, a small clock with a glowing green dragon putting them in soft light. McCree’s tan face in flushed in a soft hue, making Genji’s cheeks flush.

He reaches forward, takes his face in his hands, and rubs his fingers under his eyebags, sighing.

“I apologize… I do not wish for you to think I’m so disgusting.”

“No. Your brother is.”

“My brother is a good man. A good man with a long of stress, a lot of… honor.” He whispers gently and runs his fingers through thick curls, staring at McCree’s soft mouth and the soft dip of his cupid’s bow. Long lashes brushing against his top eyelids, and whiskey brown eyes staring into deep honey.

“He would’ve killed me.”

“Yes.”

Hanzo’s stare came back into Jesse’s mind and he swallowed down a knot in his throat. His death was so close in Hanzo’s hands and he couldn’t bring himself to even think about what Hanzo would’ve reacted like if he did end up killing him. 

His blood on the temple steps.

Hands bring him close and Genji slides him into the bed with him. Jesse’s face is pressed unto the man’s hard chest. Genji coos in care, and Jesse finds his heart beating faster as he touches him.

He sleeps better than he has in years.

* * *

There’s a scream.

Jesse jumps and gets in the fighting position. His eyes are blurry, but he’s ready to fight.

Genji’s eyes are wide, his fingers covered in blood. His eyes are wide and they look down to McCree’s pants, and then he gasps louder.

There’s a large blood stain on McCree’s crotch. The man swallows and gets up from his fighting stance, seeing that it dribbled onto the bed and he groans loudly.

“Damn it.” He whispers and starts undressing. As he slides off his underpants, Genji shouts again, and Jesse glares at him.

“Will ya quit?” He whispers and bundles up his clothes, then heads to the bathroom, angrily putting some alcohol on his pants and then starting the water.

“I… I didn’t…” Genji whispers, and scoots to McCree, who’s angrily scrubbing at stains, and sighing gently.

“I know… I know, it ain’t your fault, kitten.” his voice is soft, and he rubs his eyes, groaning as he was roused from his sleep. Genji lays against his back, running his fingers over the soft pecs. He then recognized why Jesse liked to do so many upper body reps.

“Still so soft…”

Jesse snorted, and sighed gently, putting down his clothes and turning to Genji.

“I need a small favor.”

* * *

 

Genji stared at the table in front of him. Jesse was blushing bright red, laughing and trying to stop the snorting coming from him. 

On the table there were at least eight bags of different pads, mostly all over nighters or heavy flow.

Jesse wipes his eyes as he laughs a little harder, and sniffles a little. He turns to Genji, kissing his cheek and taking the tampons he was given. His first day isn’t so heavy, so that’ll help for a bit.

“These are fine. You didn’t have to do this, kitten.” He nudges his fingers against Genji’s hair and he smiled gently, kissing his nose.

The raven haired man laughed and put his face against Jesse’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know. I apologize.”

Jesse disappeared for a second, and then came back, groaning as he put his hand on his belly.

“These few days are going to be hectic, Genji. I’m bleeding out.”

Genji’s eyes widened and Jesse sat up, dramatically widening his eyes.

“No,... hun it… doesn’t work that way, I’m joking.” He his hands, and kissed them, bringing him close and Genji sighed.

“I wish… I knew something for it, maybe I can help?”

“Chocolate?”

“Of course.” Genji stands up heading to head over to his door, when it’s opened by someone else. He stares at a large gaurd, who grunts something in Japanese. McCree sits up as Genji turns to him, his eyes wide.

“I… Brother wishes to speak with you.”

McCree sat up, his eyes calm, shaking his head and heading over to the gaurd. Walking behind him, he tries to ignore the cramps going up his crotch and lower belly, chewing on the inside of his lip.

“Young Master is very intrigued with you. Your kill count is very high.”

“It’s not that bad. I could’ve done better.” A small laugh comes from the gaurd, and he tsks softly.

“There is always room for practice, even if you are a master.”

He enters the room, and Hanzo sits at the table. His hands are cupped on a small box like thing, and he sips from it. It smells like sweet plums and he grows closer to him, sitting down.

He shifts uncomfortably on the pillow, as he spreads his legs and finds the cramps hurting more. He presses two fingers on his belly button and hopes to relax it.

“You’ve been spared by my brother.”

“I have.”

He smiles gently, and right there, McCree noticed that Hanzo looked so much nicer smiling. A small cup is produced for him from under the table, and a small cylindrical cup is put beside him and Hanzo pours him a cup.

“You’re very interesting--”

“Thank you.”

McCree takes the alcohol and drinks softly. It’s warm and cleanses his palette, making McCree smile and hum gently.

“It tastes like very fucking expensive whine. Why’d I presented with something so nice, tiger?” He says gently, putting down the cup and seeing Hanzo stare at him intently.

“Well, for my brother’s slave, only the best.”

McCree winces, and he looks away from Hanzo.    
“Ya’ll don’t have to say that all the time.” He rubs his arm, scratching at an old scar and grumbling angrily. Hanzo hums and leans onto the table.

There’s a very soft sheet on top of the table. Well, mostly connected to it. It warms his knees, and he takes it to himself to wrap them around his hips. The warmth builds and he hums as it relaxes his cramps, and he bites his lip.

“What is it you want, Tiger?”

“I wanted to talk to the person my brother is copulating with.”

“We ain’t exactly… Uh…” He pauses and sees Hanzo sit up and sit beside him. McCree leans away from him, seeing his satin robe open to the side, and he sees a large tattoo trailing up his arm. Hanzo is a bit shorter than he is, but no less intimidating.

“You have not bedded him?”

“It wasn’t like that, tiger. We just done kissed a little, that’s it.” 

Hanzo frowns. He looks interested though.   
“Ah, so you are not interested in my brother that way?”

“N-no! No, no it is not like that.” McCree blushes, and rubs his neck, grunting and crossing his arms.

“I ain’t one to have sex with anyone so quickly. He’s nice and all, but we have only known each other for two months.” He crosses his arms again, feeling Hanzo trace his muscles, and making him uncomfortable.

He is… Very attractive. In an intimidating, I-almost-killed you kind of way.

“Why is that?”

“Wassat?”

“Why do you not wish to just have sex with my brother. He knows what he’s doing, I have heard from… Well from enough people.” He says gently, cupping his head against his chin, and grunting angrily, sipping angrily from his cup.

McCree feels his face turn bright red.

“He… he has some practice under his belt.”   
“Literally and figuratively.”

McCree sits up.

“Is there a reason ya’ll want me here.” He says a little forcibly and Hanzo sits up, and he notices…

Hanzo is plastered.

“Well, you are here to serve Genji.”

“Yes. I am.”

“But I can take you too.”

McCree feels his cheeks burn and he swallows thickly. He’s drunk and shaking and Hanzo leans towards him.

“I do like you. You are very cute, and… There’s so much blood on your hands. We share that.” He leans forward and licks McCree’s cheek, making the man shake. His eyes close and he whimpers.

“It’d be so nice to have you take me. Make me beg. See how fucking hard you can get.”

McCree blushes red, and opens his mouth to tell him that… well that would be a little difficult, when Hanzo brings him close and kisses him. Hard.

It’s heavy and full of alcohol and dropped inhibitions. Hanzo groans and presses against him harder. He’s running his fingers over Jesse’s chest (he hopes he doesn’t notice the small round pecs he has), his fingers dig into Jesse’s hips and squeeze him tight.

“You’re warm. Like a small heater.”

McCree groans, gripping Hanzo’s hair and kissing him harder. He is nothing like Genji. Genji is sweet and soft, gentle. Hanzo needs to take and give as harsh as his eyes.

McCree loves it. The differences make sure that he doesn’t think of the other when he’s with Hanzo, or vice verse.

It grows heavier, Hanzo pushing down McCree and making the Mexican man stare at him with lustful eyes and groaning gently.   
“Tiger, you’re driving me up a wall here--”

Hanzo laughs.

“Such weird language. It is very cute.”

He rubs his fingers against his hip bones, rubbing over the sparse hair there. Hanzo knits his brows as McCree mews and kicks.

“Oh, shit, Hanzo.” He whispers and spreads his legs. Hanzo cups his crotch and then pauses.

His brows knit, and he stares at McCree, who’s blushing and whimpering.

“There… You do not…”

McCree’s eyes open and he gasps, pulling back, quickly scooting away from him. He flushes red, and bites his lip.

“I… I can’t do that right now.”

“I do not mind about tha--”

“No… I… Uhm…” he fiddles with his fingers and makes a motion towards his crotch. Hanzo flushes red, and looks away.

“Oh.”

There’s a silence. McCree notices that Hanzo is squeezing his legs, and he starts to get up. McCree takes his hand, and smirks.

“I can still use my mouth, darlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like trans Jesse, and yes it is now explicit.  
> A little short because of work. ANd the other fanfics will be updated as soon as i can get to them uou!


End file.
